1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope antifogging unit and an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an endoscope antifogging unit disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-81656 includes a heat generator, a temperature sensor, and a wiring board on which the heat generator and the temperature sensor are mounted. The heat generator and temperature sensor are attached to a heat transfer member. The heat transfer member is heated by the heat generator, and the temperature of the heat transfer member is measured by the temperature sensor. The wiring board includes a heat-generation wiring which is connected to the heat generator, and a measurement wiring which is connected to the temperature sensor. The heat resistance between locations where the heat generator and temperature sensor are in close proximity is higher than the heat resistance between the heat generator and heat transfer member and the heat resistance between the temperature sensor and heat transfer member. Thereby, since the direct thermal effect from the heat generator upon the temperature sensor is reduced, the accuracy of measurement at a time when the temperature sensor measures the temperature of the heat transfer member is enhanced.